Masaaki Oshiro
Masaaki Oshiro is the chief technology officer (CTO) of Palisade Bank Corporation, which he co-founded in and co-owns with his wife Ashani Talwar. Known to the public as just "that computer guy who married Talwar", he is actually the mastermind behind Palisade's secure data storage facilities, Palisade Blades.Description of Masaaki Oshiro on System Rift loading screens. Biography Masaaki Oshiro grew up in his father's robotics factory and developed a fascination with computers. Prior to founding Palisade Bank Corporation, Masaaki Oshiro founded UNGYO, a data protection company, at age 19. When he met Ashani, the two were already among the wealthiest people in the world under age 30.Palisade Bank Corporation: Founders Oshiro's work as CTO of Palisade include designing and overseeing the security system of the Palisade Blade, reputedly the most secure data vault in the world. Notable, he designed the Lavawall, a firewall that utilizes an advanced AI to defend against hackers, and spearheaded the development of HeatEye sensors.HeatEye Sensors To further secure the Blade against hackers, including a type of hackers known as "Rippers," Oshiro secretly hired assassins to assassinate hackers. For this reason, Palisade is a company that all rippers hate.Dialogue between Adam Jensen and ShadowChild in System Rift Unknown to their clients, Oshiro and Talwar have backdoor access to all the clients' confidential information stored in the Blade, and use it for a massive insider trading scheme. When a Palisade engineer Simona Saridakis was close to discover this, Oshiro orchestrated her murder - he asked Simona to look into a maintenance issue in the server Chamber 209 of Palisade Blade-01 and then manually overrode the security protocols to have her killed by automated security defenses. Simona's death was not properly investigated due to Czech Republic's corporate security laws, and Oshiro and Talwar subsequently used her death to promote the reliability of Palisade's security features. Oshiro also tried to pay off Simona's husband Niko Saridakis to keep quiet on the incident, but his offer was rejected. Stanton Dowd figured out about the insider trading scheme and the Saridakis case, and blackmailed Oshiro and Talwar into making their clients' private information available to an external party, namely the Illuminati. Although Oshiro expresses great concern to Talwar about involving Dowd in the insider trading scheme, an encrypted e-mail found in a virtual-reality office belonging to Oshiro reveals that he is cooperating with Dowd, without Talwar's knowledge. Notes * He shares an office with his wife in the Palisade Property Bank, and has his own in Palisade Blade-01 in Prague. * Despite him being a security specialist, his computers in the Palisade offices are only level 1, and his computer password in the NSN is his name, "masaaki". Trivia * Oshiro's first company, UNGYO, is named after (Japanese 吽形) - one of the guardian statues at the entrance of Buddhist temples in Japan. * The surname Ōshiro 大城, meaning "big castle", is very common on Okinawa and not on the Japanese mainland, but the game gives no indication that he might be Okinawan. * In the Japanese version of the game, Oshiro's name is written entirely in katakana (マサアキ・オオシロ Masāki Ōshiro). He ends his e-mail messages with マサ (Masa). See also * Masaaki Oshiro's computers Gallery talvaroshiropicusnews.jpg|Ashani Talwar and Masaaki Oshiro on Picus Worldwide News. References ru:Масааки Оширо Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift characters Category:Articles with Chinese script Category:Articles with non-Latin scripts Category:Breach